Something Old, Something New
by Intrigued Writer
Summary: Sana Nakajima starts the day early in the morning to work in her humble bakery. But one morning got ruined by becoming entangled in a fisherman's fishing line, and Sana is shocked to discover that the fisherman is her ex-boyfriend, Rin Matsuoka-the man who left her to pursue his dream six years ago. But this time, Sana sees how miserable he is, and she vows to help Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here is another story. I don't own Free!Iwatobi Swim Club or its characters,but Sana Nakajima my Oc belongs to me.

Please enjoy~!

Summary: Sana Nakajima starts the day early in the morning to work in her humble bakery. But one morning got ruined by becoming entangled in a fisherman's fishing line, and Sana is shocked to discover that the fisherman is her ex-boyfriend, Rin Matsuoka-the man who left her to pursue his dream six years ago. But this time, Sana sees how miserable he is, and she vows to help Rin. Whatever it takes-take him in, befriend him, love him-to give him the boost he desperately needs.

* * *

Rin leaned his head back in his seat and drew his fisherman hat lower over his eyes, only half listening to the radio. A comfortable silence descends over his small, shabby boathouse. He's happy to spend his life alone, which is why he rarely steps on shore only when absolutely necessary.

Rin tossed his empty beer bottle in the rubbish, then strolled to the small refrigerator in the corner to fetch another. Speaking of emergencies, "All out of beer," he groaned, then proceeds to slam the door shut. He laughed despite himself.

It wasn't like he had any friends to hang out with. No one to give him the time of day; even his dear little sister stopped sending him letters and seemed to forget all about him.

He'd given the whole "happily-ever-after" thing a try once, until he ruined everything to selfishly pursue his dream. So he'd decided long ago that being alone was the only way he could live his life. It's what he deserves.

Rin shrugged off the dark thoughts and leaned his head against his seat again, thankful for the solace the quiet afforded him. The announcer on the radio began talking about the Olympic swimming competition, and he lifted his head to listen, his interest piqued. They were announcing the winner of the men's 400m freestyle at the Olympic Championships.

"The Olympics started today in America, and this year promises to be the most exciting yet with Haruka Nanase beating his competitors like he wants to prove himself as he owns the lane!"

"Yeah, they don't call him Haruka the dolphin for nothing," the second announcer piped in, barking out a laugh.

Hearing the name, Rin jerked, smashing the radio to bits on deck, his heartbeat kicking harshly against his chest. Frustrated, Rin snatched up his fishing rod, clumsily fixing the stupid hook while lazily swearing in English.

The hissing line was cast over his shoulder. Then he jerked forward, hard. A distressed, angry shout came ringing from behind. With that he turned around and was speechless. His catch was a woman, young and attractive, and dressed with taste. She was rather tan, and had lively hazel eyes. There was something about her that struck him as familiar, "I could use a little help here!" but he cursed, stepping on shore to lend her a hand, forcing the thought out of his mind.

He bit back another foul curse as the hooked line proved to be difficult to untangle from her shirt. Rin breathed a sigh of relief when after about ten minutes, he managed to set the woman free. Beyond pissed off, she didn't even bother to thank him for something that was his fault in the first place.

"Listen, I'm sorry…" Rin raised his fisherman hat a bit. She faced him then, and Rin felt like a truck had slammed straight into his gut.

His gaze traveled over her heart-shaped face; her satin-smooth, caramel-colored skin; her doe-shaped hazel eyes and her small, kissable mouth before settling back on her eyes, the same eyes that had invaded his dreams for over six years.

They belonged to the woman who, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how far he'd run, he'd never been able to get her out of his mind.

Sana Nakajima.

His ex-girlfriend the one who he screwed everything up with standing front of him in shock.

* * *

I would like to give a Special thanks to **Grey-zebra** who helped me out a lot with this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys in enjoy chapter 2. The next chapter will be coming shortly for you guys please read and review.

* * *

"Do you always throw your line in the wrong direction?" Sana huffed in frustration, trying not to raise her voice as to draw unwanted attention. She thought a fisherman would at least know how to aim toward the water for fish, not at people, yet she didn't expect an apology; maybe a mumble of "you should watch where you were going." of some sort.

It was moment before Sana took a real good look at the man that helped her, and he wasn't bad on the eyes either. In a strange way he seems strangely familiar by how he acted to her. She took a step back taking a glance at his appearance, that was very nicely built, even more so she could tell by the contours of rippling muscles through his white muscle shirt.

The more she tried to take a glance at his face, trying to see him fully, he kept glancing away with a shocked look on his face. Sana wondered if the guy was sick, shifting his red eyes away from her face, which made his long red hair keep his face hidden from her viewpoint, and it started to nag her a little bit by it.

"Look, I said that I was sorry! What more do you want?" He glanced in her direction, giving her an irritated sigh. Sana knew one thing for sure - he needed to have an attitude adjustment; even if he was good looking that didn't mean he had to be a grump.

"The least you could do is pay me for my shirt getting ripped by your hook." Sana demanded seeing the damage to her shirt, looking at the huge tear, but sighed after she took a look at the rundown fish shack, then facing him again, feeling guilty.

"On second thought, nevermind, it's not that bad. I can sew my shirt back up myself." A assuring smile sent something stirring in him with the memories that came along with it. There was something that wished things had been different; would he and Sana be together now if he hadn't shut her out of him?

"If that is all you need, then have good day." Sana felt like hitting the man, with his rude remarks, so very badly - would it kill him to be kind? Sana followed the fisherman, stalking up and grabbing him by his arm - which was nicely toned, if she might add.

_Stop thinking about that! Gosh!_ She scolded herself.

"What the hell is your problem, you insufferable jer… Rin? Is that you?" It made her stop in mid-sentence, her anger dimming when his face came into view.

He wouldn't look at her directly, yanking his arm out of her grip, heading back toward his boat. It dawned on her, watching Rin, staring at his back, long red brownish hair in a pony tail swaying behind him. Sana stood there watching him walk away from her, like he did all those years ago, and she couldn't budge herself to go after him.

In that moment, it was the heartbreak she had to face in the past, and he was still pushing her way again after all this time. At this point Sana, couldn't really follow after him, and she let out an irritated sigh as she looked down at her watch with a frantic gasp escaping her lips.

"Damn it! I need to go open up the bakery." She started to flail her arms around making a dash away from the dock. not noticing Rin watching her scurry away with a light chuckle leaving his lips.

_She's hasn't changed a bit after six years._

* * *

Hoped you enjoy chapter 2 guys~! The next one is in progress just let me know your thoughts. XD


End file.
